


Content

by allydave



Category: Lucidia - Fandom
Genre: Gen, Or Is It?, THIS IS A HAPPY FIC, music night, no it is, rating is honestly just for the use of one curse word, these skeletons deserve to be happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-20 02:25:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7386901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allydave/pseuds/allydave
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Salt thinks about her life (death?) so far.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Content

It was nights like this one that really made Salt happy she had ended up where she did in life (uh, death?). The galaxies spread out above her and glow flowers surrounded the clearing she was in. She was sitting on an intricately carved log of wood sat upright, tapping out a steady beat with her small hands on an old drum. She had mentioned once that she really had the shittiest hands for drumming, but Sage was the only one that could play guitar and Salt wasn’t about to make Chili P give up his singing role just because sometimes her hand would land wrong and make a different note. 

Sage sat across the small clearing on another log. The ends of her colorful headband flapped in the soft breeze as she played increasingly complicated strings of notes. Maybe they were called chords or something. Salt wasn’t totally sure. Maybe if someone made an entertaining TV show about that whole thing then she’d be all over it. Now though, she just left that stuff to Sage. Sage’s body swayed side to side in time to the music as her hands flew over the strings at a ridiculous speed. Honestly, Salt thought, if she went any faster one those side blades would slide out and take out Chili P’s kneecaps or something. And that would really put a damper on their night. 

Chili P took that moment to make a sweeping arm gesture as he sung passionately into the key on his necklace. His dumb hair flickered with warm light and Salt really had to fight the urge to sigh. There were just some things she really couldn’t get over. She got that skeletons having different hair and eyes was a fashion thing, but was magical, red, glowing, fire hair really necessary? How did she manage to keep attracting these kinds of skeletons? Maybe it was just their luck they were neighbors.

Salt sometimes wished that her twin, Pepper, enjoyed music nights more. Pepper enjoyed game night with the whole group plenty, but the repetitiveness of the beat and calm of the music would usually leave her bored and itching to get up and release some energy. She was out late in the graveyards right now with a friend of hers, Lucidia. Salt wasn’t particularly fond of them, but nothing bad had actually happened yet and it was unfair to ask Pepper to leave her friend just because Salt had a bad feeling. 

Salt felt eyes on her and looked up to catch Sage watching her knowingly. Sage smiled widely, the tiny folds in the smooth bone almost reaching the spilt in her skull. Salt’s eyes snapped to Chili P at a blur of sudden movement and was met with a fully grown adult skeleton on one knee, clutching at his dark shirt and serenading her directly. Her eyes flickered between her two best friends and she couldn’t fight the crooked smile that crinkled her eye sockets and made her huff out a soft laugh. Because yeah, she really loved her glowing, colorful, complicated friends. And yeah, she was really, really happy with her life right now.  


**Author's Note:**

> I did this to get into the fic tag early but also because I love these skeles and I just want them to be happy before CQ inevitably breaks our hearts


End file.
